7What if? Sequel to Spirited Away? You betcha!
by Scarlet Sunsets
Summary: READ OFFICIAL VERSION- GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON VERSION WITH OFF IN FRONT OF IT...


**I'm back! From the surface of the sun! Just kidding. So, let's see what's happening. Right now, Chihiro is stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to choosing with whom she should go. She is currently at Yuki's house, and Haku is staying at Chihiro's house. The two still talk at school, and this chapter, Chihiro finally makes her decision. Also, now that the two know their little "love" for each other, there will be lots of fluff! (I've been requested to write more fluffy moments)**

**A special mention goes to "InkWoven". You've reviewed every chapter of mine so far. You're a trooper for bearing with me this whole journey. Thank you!**

**And, of course, thanks to all of my reviewers. You are the little Nagging (though not pessimistic) Voice inside of **_**my**_** head that keeps **_**me**_** going. (P.S. That's a compliment on my terms!)**

**And of course, I don't own S.A. I'm done now, so let's get cracking!**

"So this is your Dream Boy Haku you told us about earlier, eh?" was the first thing that Yuki said once she and Chihiro had some privacy in the depths of her room.

Chihiro had left about half an hour after Haku explained everything to her. She told Haku, that since her parents wouldn't be home, and she was at Yuki's house, he could stay at her place for a while.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder why his family moved here, of _all_ places," Chihiro replied, even though that was almost a complete lie.

"I don't know, Chi, but let me warn you; you'd better claim him as yours because I heard Emiko Sato is planning lots of evil against you to try and get Haku. She's obsessed," Yuki warned as they sat on her multi-colored bed.

"No worries, Yuki; he's all mine," Chihiro laughed. Yuki's eyes widened.

"You mean you got together already? After one day? Daaaaamn, Chihiro, you're getting more and more like Misa every day!" Yuki teased.

"Oh, hush. Our relationship started more when I first met him. We were really close back in the days," Chihiro said dreamily.

"Speaking of 'back in the days', where _did_ you meet him anyway?" Yuki asked casually, getting up to get something.

"Erm," Chihiro started, trying to think of a reasonable reply quickly, "He was my neighbor in my old city. He had a big house; his family is fairly wealthy. He spent a lot of time outside. One day, I was in the park and he asked if I wanted to play a game with him, since he had no one else. I agreed. So, that's how we met," Chihiro said.

_Ooh, nice one. I'd give you about an 8.5/10 on that one!_

"Aww, that's cute! I can just see that happening right now…"

A pause followed before Yuki said,

"Okay, Haku may be tall, but his name is bigger than he is! How do you say it?"

Chihiro giggled at Yuki's comment,

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Ni-gi-hai-yami Ko-ha-ku Nu-shi," Chihiro replied, saying Haku's full name quickly, then slower.

Yuki attempted to say his name a few times, but every single one ended up butchered and beaten.

"Eh, I think I'll just stick with 'Haku'," Yuki mumbled, shaking her head. Chihiro laughed.

"Listen, Chi, I'm hungry. I'm gonna get something for us to chow on. Anything in particular you want?" Yuki asked, getting up off her bed. Chihiro sat up.

"Got anything sweet?"

Yuki smiled, nodded, and left. Then, Naggy came back into Chihiro's head.

_Hmm…_

_*Sigh* Hello Naggy…_

_Good evening, Self. I just want to give you some advice for making your decision. Think- do you love Haku more than _?_

_Thanks…_

The rest of the night was fun. Tomorrow was a school-day, so Mrs. Ishiyama made the two girls go to bed fairly early. They merely whispered and giggled in Yuki's bed after "lights off!" was heard across the hall. (yes, they shared a bed) While whispering and giggling, Chihiro had to think about Haku a bit. Was he okay? What was he doing? Did he need anything?

_If only I could talk to him in my mind…_ Chihiro thought gloomily.

The next day at school, Chihiro remained practically_ glued_ to Hauk. He didn't seem to mind, however. Emiko, along with many other girls, gave her death glares in the hall. She didn't learn that Haku had given _them_ death glares back until lunch, when Haku practically announced himself as "off-limits." Though, Haku didn't know that she heard this… It all started at lunch.

(Haku POV, past)

Chihiro was in the cafeteria, buying her food, while Haku waited for her by the door. He was thinking about everything that had happened these past few days. Meeting back up with Chihiro, their decisions, her kissing him, his kissing _her_, and everything else in-between.

_How long will it take for Chihiro to make her decision? She said a few days, but knowing her indecisive little mind, it may take weeks…I don't mind a whole lot, but I can't wait __**forever**__…_

"Haku?" a female voice suddenly said.

Haku looked up to see Chihiro. Instead, he saw Emiko Sato, looking a bit down.

"Oh. Hello Emiko," Haku said in a fairly monotone voice.

"Listen," Emiko started, keeping her distance from Haku (which surprised him), "I want to talk for a minute. It won't take long, I promise."

"Okay," Haku replied, becoming a bit curious. _Something seems suspicious…_

"First of all, I never got to introduce myself. I'm Emiko Sato."

"I know. Chihiro told me."

"Right, Chihiro… Well then, she's probably told you about how much she hates me."

"No, actually. Not a whole lot. She just calls you conceited. And nasty. A lot," Haku replied, grimacing.

"Well, I know she does. And she has a reason to. I've realized that I've actually been a real bitch to her these past few years. And, well, I'm starting to feel bad about everything I've said and done that made her miserable." Emiko shrugged awkwardly.

_This is definitely fishy… something just isn't right about what she's saying…_

"Oh, well…I'm glad you feel that way. Chihiro's very shy and quiet in general. We met when we were ten, in her old city. It's hard to explain, but she saved my life twice. We have always been very close friends," Haku replied calmly, wondering later why he had told her that.

"So I'm guessing you're more than friends, right now. By the way you're acting…"

"I guess you could say that."

There was a long pause before Emiko painfully said,

"Congratulations."

"Oh- um, thanks Emiko!" Haku replied, extremely taken aback by her comment.

"I'm just wondering though," Emiko said, "What do you see in her?"

Haku didn't have to think twice about that.

"Well, of course, she's a cute girl. I think she's really pretty. We also have a very spiritual connection, though. It's just… we like the same things, have the same ideas, have the same interests. She also, as I said before, saved my life. But even before that…" Haku shrugged.

"I see… Well, Haku, like I said, it would only take a few minutes. Thanks for talking to me," Emiko said in a fairly flat voice.

"No problems," Haku replied quietly, as he began to walk to the tree.

"And," Emiko added. Haku turned.

"Tell Chihiro I'm sorry." Haku nodded and walked to the same tree he and Chihiro sat under yesterday.

_Well that was strange…_

(Chihiro POV, now)

"You're joking," Chihiro said after Haku told her the story. They were sitting under the tree in their usual spot for lunch.

"No. It was really strange. I think she's up to something," Haku replied, eating on of his famous rice cakes.

"Obviously. She's totally sucking up to you about me. She probably doesn't feel that way at all. She just wants to be by you," Chihiro said grimly, sighing.

"I don't know. She actually looked fairly sincere…" Haku mumbled.

""Humph. Well, just watch you back. She's sly and devious. Don't trust her."

"Hey, are you saying that you can't trust someone sly and devious?" Haku asked, grinning.

"My point exactly," Chihiro replied in a serious tone of voice,

"Oh. Well, sorry I'm _so_ repulsive and untrustworthy."

"Oh, zip it, Haku. You're such a drama queen, you know that?" Chihiro exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"First of all, I think the correct term would be drama _king_, for I am a male. Second of all, I am not dramatic," Haku replied stiffly.

"Hmm… Not only a drama _king_, but you are also very stubborn and rude sometimes," Chihiro said casually,

"Oh really? Give me one time when I was rude to you," Haku snapped defensively. Chihiro sighed and got up. She stood very stiffly and said in a low voice,

"Don't talk to me. And only address me as Master Haku." Chihiro sat down, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed.

"Right," Haku said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "There's one."

A pause followed before Haku said,

"I can explain why I was such a jerk."

"Oh, do tell," Chihiro replied, still feeling quite annoyed for some reason.

"Well, Yubaba had a little glass orb. The whole bathhouse was hardwired so Yubaba could see anything at any time. I wish I could have been nicer, but if I had, she would have known that I let you in. So, to make it up, I took you to see your parents the next day. It wasn't much, but I knew that you wanted to know that they weren't baconized yet."

Chihiro had to smile at Haku's word choice.

"Baconized?" she giggled.

"Well, yeah. You know, turned into bacon?" Haku said, shrugging.

"Oh, I know what it means, Haku!" Chihiro laughed.

"That's _Master_ Haku to you!" Haku teased, though sounding serious.

"Oh no you didn't," Chihiro said sassily, looking at Haku with disbelief.

"Oh yes I did," Haku replied in the same tone of voice.

Chihiro burst out laughing, which caused Haku to blush.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Haku asked in a worried voice. Chihiro merely continued laughing. Haku just sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Chihiro calmed down again.

"I'm sorry, Haku, it's just the way you said that…it was so funny…I would have never expected from you…" Chihiro wiped her eyes, which had tears of laughter in them.

"Oh, Haku, you are the best," she said, leaning herself against her friend. Haku smiled proudly. He then put his arm around her. Chihiro felt his hand go towards her side,

"If you even _think_ about tickling me again, Haku, I'll knock your senses all the way back to the Spirit World," Chihiro hissed. Haku didn't look scared, though. He smiled.

"I wasn't thinking of tickling you, since I learned that you scream "abuse!" when anyone tries to touch you," Haku replied flatly.

"Oh, Haku, don't worry! That's only for you!" Chihiro said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Oh, I feel _so_ special," Haku grumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, cheer up, Master _Grumpy_. Get a sense of humor!" Chihiro said, giving Haku a pouty face.

"I have a sense of humor. But you always attack me and yell at me when I use it!" Haku replied desperately.

"That's not a sense of humor, Haku. That's sass. And Chihiro doesn't like dealing with sassy little river gods," Chihiro said, flashing her white teeth at Haku.

"Your smile may be radiant and beautiful, but that won't help you," Haku said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Chihiro said dumbly. Before she could do anything else, Haku scooped her up and laid her across his lap. He supported her back with his arm.

"What in the name of Yubaba's oversized nose are you doing?" Chihiro asked in an annoyed voice. Haku smiled at her comment.

"I'm keeping you away from trouble. And from causing any more," Haku replied, continuing to smile down at Chihiro. His bangs were brushed carelessly across his face, and his shoulder length hair tickled her chin.

"I am not causing any trouble, Haku. You want trouble? I'll give you tr"- Chihiro couldn't finish, though, because Haku used magic to bind her mouth shut. Chihiro shot daggers at Haku as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. Haku knew that he was in for it later, but he didn't mind. He always won any physical fight ("fight", if you can call it that).

"Now isn't that better?" Haku said sweetly, resting his forehead against Chihiro's. Chihiro continued to glare at him.

"Right. I know I'm in for it later"- Chihiro nodded, "But for now, how about some peace and quiet? What do you say? Oh wait, you can't say anything!" Haku was really testing Chihiro.

_I don't care if he's a river god, spirit, whatever. He is __dead__ after school_ Chihiro though. Haku seemed to know what was going through her head as he added,  
>"I know you're going to try to get me back. I wish you good luck, Chihiro. But for now…"<p>

He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. Anytime else, Chihiro would have been happy and a little embarrassed, but this time, it made her madder. He was testing her!

_Oh, you just wait, Haku. You just wait…_

**Sorry it took so long to post. We've been having some issues… but I hope you understand. This chapter may be bad and a bit rushed, but I wanted to post **_**something**_** for you guys. Oh well. Next chapter will definitely have lots of Chihiro revenge. You'd better watch out, Haku! And where there's revenge, there's fluff! Yay fluff!**

**Anyway, Chihiro's decision is going to be announced in the next chapter. That is, if Haku's still alive to take her back! Anyway, the Spirit World will return next chapter too! Hopefully, it won't take so long to post.**

**For now, I leave you with this. Reviews are always nice! If you review a lot, I may make a special thanks to you in my intro to another chapter. Good-night!**


End file.
